Heretofore, an atherectomy device which excises an atheroma generated in a blood vessel is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). A rotational atherectomy device described in Patent Literature 1 has a controller (atherectomy device) having a motor and a flexible tubular body (catheter) which is extended from the controller and is inserted into a blood vessel. To the distal end portion of the flexible tubular body, a cutter which is rotated by the motor is provided. An atheroma is scraped and excised by the rotated cutter.
Moreover, in the rotational atherectomy device described in Patent Literature 1, a battery and a power supply circuit (substrate) are disposed in the controller. The power supply circuit has a switching regulator. The power supply circuit inputs a constant voltage to the motor.